


Professionalism at Its Best

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: Everything Means Nothing (If I Can’t Have You) [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Just gonna leave this here... :)





	Professionalism at Its Best

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna leave this here... :)

Sungwoon’s release party had started half an hour ago and Daniel had already lost sight of him. In a crowded room filled with money hungry executives and fame seeking frauds, Sungwoon was bound to be getting sweet talked.

 

Daniel inhaled and flexed his wrists. His stiff ‘left hand over right hand’ posture threatened to give him long lasting shoulder cramps. He glanced around the art studio subtly, studying every celebrity and cater-waiter in search of the man of the hour.

 

The b-sides to Sungwoon’s new album played on a loop through the speakers and at first listen, Daniel was impressed. As impressed as a bodyguard who knew nothing about music could be. He secretly prided himself in knowing just how much effort Sungwoon put into his artistry. The dedication and desire he had to create music that made him, as well as his fans, happy.

 

Although Daniel was only Sungwoon’s bodyguard these days – not his boyfriend- Daniel knew their mutual feelings hadn’t evaporated just yet so part of Daniel’s pride was, well, boyfriend pride. Only _he_ had the advantage of comforting and cuddling the singer late at night after schedules. Only _he_ got to provide Sungwoon with the love he sang about in his songs. The record label could stop them from dating but not feeling.

 

And the feelings? They were as strong as ever.

 

Parting through the sea of guests as if he had heard Daniel’s thoughts came Sungwoon. With a genuine grin on his lips and bright eyes that sparkled with elation. The singer’s eyes were Daniel’s favorite part about him besides his ingenious mind. They were pretty and expressive. They spoke the words that Sungwoon didn’t have to. For instance at that very moment as the singer excused himself and made his way to Daniel.

 

Standing at the edge of the room, by the table of mini hors d’oeuvres, Daniel became hyperaware of Sungwoon and their surroundings. The enriched scent of Sungwoon’s cologne; the smell of the grilled scallops in the hands of the waiter next to them. Sungwoon’s dainty hooped earring; the newly dyed hair of his manager who was in a conversation across the room. They were within each other’s reach yet still in sight of the public eye. Daniel needed to be careful.

 

Sungwoon crossed his arms behind his back. “You look really handsome.”

 

Daniel’s dark navy suit and pushed up hair was nothing in comparison to Sungwoon’s charcoal suit and middle parted hair. He wanted to tell the singer just that but chickened out and instead lowly replied “You as well” as he fixed his gaze across the room. There was a breath of silence before Sungwoon spoke again.

 

“I wouldn’t… be able to persuade you into escorting me home, would I?”

 

Through Daniel’s peripheral he could see the smaller’s hands fidgeting behind his back.

 

“If escorting you home means sneaking away to be alone with you, unfortunately my answer is no.”

 

For an instant, disappointment washed over the singer’s expression but it was gone before anyone could notice. Except for Daniel, and it bothered him to be the one upsetting him.

 

“Okay.”

 

Daniel was not one for acting on his impulses before thinking of the consequences but this time, his mind to body filter failed him.

 

“I can, however,” He said a little bit louder to stop Sungwoon from disappearing into the crowd again. “Escort you to the restroom for ten minutes.”

 

Throwing caution to the wind as always, Sungwoon pivoted in the direction of the bathrooms and Daniel had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

 

He kept his professionalism up until Sungwoon yanked him into a stall after pushing every door open checking for guests. Sungwoon’s eager lips were on his before he could properly lock the door.

 

“What are you doing?” Sungwoon mumbled, barely removing his mouth from Daniel’s to speak.

 

Daniel used the arm that wasn’t wrapped around Sungwoon’s waist to pull out his phone.

 

“Setting a timer.” His response garnered a glare and a pout of disbelief.

 

“Stop being my bodyguard for two seconds, will you?”

 

“10 minutes.” Daniel warned and then pressed a warm kiss to the singer’s lips before he could complain anymore.

 

Daniel and Sungwoon were under strict supervision. To prove that he was capable of _just_ being Sungwoon’s bodyguard, Daniel had eyes on him at all times when escorting Sungwoon to his schedules. It took one long pleading text message and some bribes to get Sungwoon to behave. Luckily the singer kept it together long enough for Daniel’s boss to deem them suitable for less supervision and more trust.

 

Which led to their current bubble of privacy in the bathroom stall where they could break the company’s rules all over again.

 

“Just quit your job.” Sungwoon said and Daniel scoffed.

 

“You quit yours.”

 

“But if I quit mine you won’t have yours.”

 

Daniel bumped his forehead into Sungwoon’s and nudged their noses together. “Touché.”

 

Their ten minutes were spent whispering, giggling and sharing kisses so sweet Daniel could swear off of jellies for the next month. When the timer went off, bringing them back down from the clouds, Sungwoon did his best to distract Daniel with deeper kisses.

 

“Sungwoon,” Daniel breathed, gripping the singer’s waist. “Time’s up.”

 

Sungwoon pecked his lips softly. “Just five more minutes.”

 

“Sungwoon, we really can’t-”

 

One whisper was all it took for Daniel’s rationality to fly out the window.

 

“Baby… please?”

 

Daniel switched immediately to boyfriend mode; able to disappoint his boss without a care, unable to disappoint his love. Sungwoon wound his arms tighter around Daniel’s neck.

 

Daniel was sure the sound of their mouths moving in sync was louder than reasonably acceptable but it was out of his control now. He wanted nothing more than to rid himself of his responsibilities as bodyguard and just be with Sungwoon.

 

But two minutes into kissing Sungwoon breathless the door to the restroom opened and realization hit Daniel like a truck. He pulled away as the tension grew in his shoulders.  

 

“You have to perform soon.” He said hoarsely when the bathroom was empty besides the two of them again.

 

Sungwoon dropped his arms around Daniel’s waist and leaned his head against the stall. His lips were more puffy than usual but his makeup was still intact.

 

“So?”

 

Daniel’s eyebrows rose up in surprise. “So? You didn’t work this hard for this album to just throw it all away, did you?”

 

Not only was Daniel Sungwoon’s bodyguard; he was his voice of reason.

 

Sungwoon rolled his eyes but fixed his posture and adjusted his blazer.

 

“Fine,” He sighed. “You’re right.”

 

Daniel brushed his fingers through Sungwoon’s hair, combing down the back of his head and then let his hand caress the singer’s cheek.

 

“Break an egg out there.” He grinned, effectively replacing the frown on the singer’s face with an easy smile.

 

Sungwoon gave Daniel a warm hug which he reciprocated and then waited a few minutes after Daniel exited the restroom.  

 

Everything was just as they left it. No one had seemed to take notice of their momentary disappearance. Daniel took his spot by the refreshment table once more and assumed his left hand over right position. When Sungwoon emerged, his manager approached him with a clipboard in hand.

 

“It’s time for your performance, Sungwoon. Did you eat something spicy? Your lips look bloated.”

 

A cold sweat broke down Daniel’s back. This was _especially_ not the time to get caught.

 

“You caught me.” Sungwoon said which made Daniel more nervous. Sungwoon was unpredictable at times. “I couldn’t resist making out-” He looked Daniel dead in the eye and smirked. “-with the spicy japchae.”

 

Daniel exhaled through his nose and cast his gaze away from the devilish singer.

 

“You couldn’t wait to eat afterwards?” His manager shook his head and pushed Sungwoon forward. “Go.”

 

“Aren’t you going to wish me luck, Bodyguard Kang?”

 

His voice was playful but his eyes were daring. Sungwoon’s ability to live on the edge of getting caught was as daunting as it was stimulating. Daniel was enthralled. Sungwoon’s manager just about hit him with the clipboard as he pushed the singer away. As Daniel watched on, he saw Sungwoon peek over his shoulder and aim a wink at him, his precious bodyguard.

**Author's Note:**

> nielwoon is dead but I'm determined to keep them alive in spirit (and fanfiction)


End file.
